Reflections
by Aemon Targaryen
Summary: My outlook on the future of Sacoridia and Karigan. A zacharigan story, as I have always rooted for them. Some adult scenes may pop up, but no smut, therefore, rated M. I'm not very good with summaries, so I apologize. Please Read and review. Thanks for reading and good riding.
1. Chapter 1

Reflections

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Rider series nor anything associated with it. I am earning no financial gain. Green Rider belongs to Kristain Britain.

Here is my view on the future of Karigan and Sacoridia. I know, crappy intro, but I feel this adequately sums it up.

Chapter 1

Karigan woke with early morning sunshine streaming through the arrow slit windows illuminating her writing desk and the pile of paper she had been using as a pillow. She peered around her new room as she stretched her sore muscles, resisting the temptation to itch her bad eye.

_Damn_ she thought, realizing she still hadn't finished her letter home. She glanced down at the topmost page and groaned as she saw what she had so far…nothing. Still unsure of what she could put into her letter, she rose and splashed water from a nearby basin to wash herself, gasping as the frigid water hit her skin.

_I can't just send a letter._ She thought dejectedly, _I'll have to tell him in person._ She sighed as she decided to write something simple, hoping she could find the words when the time came.

_Father,_

_ We need to talk. Please come._

_ Karigan_

Feeling that was both enough and not enough, she folded and sealed the letter to give to Ty as he rode out. She stood, preparing to speak to captain Mapstone before hunting down Drent to resume training. As she turned to the door, she heard a commotion outside the castle, Horses whinnying and shouted orders. From the sounds she guessed some nobles had decided to go hunting with the break in the weather. She opened the door, to see a startled green foot messenger beyond, hand raised to knock.

The young girl composed herself quickly and smiled up at Karigan, glancing at her bandaged eyein discomfort as she said "Captain Mapstone wants to see you Rider Sir."

"Thanks, I know the way," she responded, annoyed over the girls reaction to her eye.

_I'll just have to get used to it I suppose_. She hurried to the captain's office, pausing to adjust to the glare of sunlight on pure white snow before continuing on. Despite the relocation of the riders after rider barracks burned, the captain's office remained in its own building outside the main castle. Karigan supposed he just hadn't wanted to make captain Mapstone move. Not needing to know who _he_ was as she flushed. The heat rising in her cheeks keeping her face warm on her trek through the snow, hoping it would be attributed to the cold. She glanced over at the stables and noticed that the riders had already left and that it must have been a large party judging by the space of trampled snow.

As she reached the captain's door, she took a breath before knocking, stepping inside at the response from within. She stamped the snow off her boots just inside and looked around to see captain Mapstone behind the desk and Ty, already ready to ride, his uniform rider perfect as always, turning to smile warmly at her.

"Ty is about to go out," captain Mapstone said, stifling a yawn, "Did you want to send something home?" Her pointed look at Karigan reminding her of the captain's recommendation to send one.

"Yes Captain," she said, handing the note to Ty.

"Good, Ty, make sure you ride as fast as you can, no doubt Stevic wants this news as soon as possible.

"Yes captain," he replied, giving Karigan a small hug as he left.

The captain motioned her to sit. As she did so, she wandered why the captain was referring to her father as Stevic rather than the usual "Mr. Galadheon" but paid it no mind as the captain began speaking.

"The king went hunting several hours ago and Drent went with him, wo I will discuss your sword training with him later, in the meantime, the menders say you are fit for light duty, so I want to know if you want to take more time or get back to work?"

"The king went hunting in the middle of the night?" she said trying to hide her incredulous tone, "Then what was that I heard?"

"A group of nobles decided to join him when they awoke, no doubt his hunt will conveniently end as soon as they arrive," Laren replied, amused, "but enough about that."

"Yes captain, I'd like to get back to duty as soon as possible."

"So soon, you've been through a lot and I would understand if-"

"No, no, its fine. Getting back to work would take my find off of…"

_Zachary_ she thought.

Cade Cade Cade…

_Why do I have to think of both of them?_

The captain must have taken her sudden distress as a recollection of her memories and changed the subject. "Well, I can't have you riding until you get used to your…injuries, so if you are really sure, we'll have you back to doing rider accounts for now, does that sound alright?"

"Yes captain, thank-you."

"Good, take the rest of this day to rest while I get you back on the books, can't have you working for free after all. Dismissed."

Karigan turned and hurried back to her room, hoping to sleep for the rest of the day so she wouldn't have to deal with curious questions or stares from the newer riders. As she arrived, she closed and bolted her door, hoping no one would disturb her as she grabbed her drawing, the one Yates had left for her, hoping that seeing the faces of the people she had met in the future would help her remember the way it had when she had first seen it. Unfortunately that sudden burst of clarity was eluding her now so she rolled over for a nap.

Karigan awoke to banging on her door and someone calling her name. Briefly glancing out the arrow slit, she realized she had been asleep for more than an hour as she opened her door to see captain Mapstone in a near panic.

"Karigan, I'm sorry but I need you to carry a message fast."

"What is it?" she asked, her own alarm rising, she had never seen the captain this panicked before.

"It's the Queen, she's gone into labor, and I need you to go summon the king fast."

"Where is he?" Karigan asked as she threw on her greatcoat which had been on the end of the bed.

"Hunting, by the lost lake. Hurry, I need to get back to the mending wing."

They left the rider wing at a near run, startling the rider trainees lounging in the common room before parting, Karigan sprinting to the rider stables to find Hep just finished saddling Condor for her.

She vaulted into the saddle without bothering with the stirrup and wheeled him around. Condor, feeling her urgency, needed no prompting as he broke into a gallop toward the gates. The guards, seeing her uniform as she charged to the gates, leaving a spray of snow in her wake, leapt aside as she passed. She thundered through the city, avoiding the worst of the traffic through shortcuts and leaving a string of curses behind her elsewhere.

The guards at the outermost city gate had enough time to clear her a path and then she was in the open country. She nudged Condor off the road, trusting him to avoid any obstacles as they raced to the lost lake. Within a handful of minutes she was in the trees and could see the party of nobles moving at a leisurely pace as they rode to join the king. As she closed in, she noticed guards shouting and pointing, and faces turning to see what was happening.

She flew past them, barely sparing a glance in her headlong rush, but could not help but smile as she heard the rapidly receding curses of a nobleman that had been sprayed by snow. She had been worried that riding with only one good eye would have taken adjustment, but was pleased to discover that she had no trouble, and trusted Condor to spot any threats from her off side.

As she neared the lost lake another half an hour later, she saw a weapon, moving slowly through the trees, silently halt and turn his horse towards hers as she neared. He saw her urgency and merely pointed. Without thought, she turned, knowing he had pointed her directly towards Zachary. Indeed, her assumption was proven right when she burst into a clearing to find him and several of his other weapons on foot with bows. His face lighting up as he recognized her, then becoming concerned when he saw her urgency.

She reined Condor to a stop and bowed from the saddle. "Sire," she said, slightly breathless, "you need to come at once, the Queen is giving birth."

"Now?"

"Yes sire."

"Fastion, take my bow, you and the others go and get the horses and follow."

Fastion merely nodded, taking the bow and motioning the weapons in the clearing, as well as a dozen others she hadn't seen away. Zachary, noticing her apparent confusion turned to her.

"Karigan, can Condor hold two?"

"Of course sire," she said, surprised he knew Condor's name, and also touched, "shall I give you a leg up?"

"No, I'll be fine, a pull would be appreciated though," he said proffering his arm.

Karigan grasped his hand, reveling in his touch as she hauled him into the saddle, tensing as he snaked his arms around her waist when he settled.

"Please relax," he breathed into her ear, "I'd rather not fall and take you with me."

She flushed with embarrassment, for a moment sad that that was the only reason he held her as she relaxed.

"Hold on tightly then sire, we'll ride hard."

She felt his grip tighten as she wheeled Condor around to race back to the castle. Momentarily catching a glimpse of Fastion and, more incredibly, Drent, grinning at her. _DRENT! GRINNING!_ She thought incredulously as she heeled Condor into a gallop once more.

Ending A/N:

Hope it's not too bad, been awhile since I've had any time to do any writing, so I may be rusty. This first chapter is just to test the waters, and my writing will improve with time…I hope. Just to clear up the timescale a bit, to those who may have gotten a little lost with Sacoridia's calendar over mirror sight, it has been about nine months or so since she disappeared in Blackveil, so Estora should be due around now. Also, for this story, I wanted to take into account several factors that I feel have been overlooked in other post mirror sight fanfics, and the big one is Karigan telling her father that she is alive. Now, naturally, that wouldn't be something you could just put into a letter, so, expect him to show up at some point. Additionally, the issue with Cade is, I think, sad for Karigan, so while he will never be forgotten, she will move on, using her duties as a catalyst, but that's not to say he will become unimportant. He will still be useful, I just need to work out a few kinks in my plot ideas before it happens (and make sure his contribution doesn't disrupt the fabric of space-time while he's at it.) Please read and review. I thrive on criticism, just don't bomb me for my spelling, between names and locations…etc., there is too much red to notice individual words. (My dictionary doesn't recognize Sacoridia as a word…somewhat foolish of it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Reflections

Disclaimer: Let me check…don't own it yet, not getting any checks…

Chapter 2

Karigan raced through the forest, guiding Condor to a smoother trail for Zachary's comfort. Dangerous though it was, and despite the urgency of her mission, she couldn't help but think about him riding Condor behind her. His arms around her waist. His chest against her back. Her breath hot in her ear. She hoped she attributed her flushed face and wildly racing pulse to the cold and the ride, yet a part of her secretly wished that he knew that he was the reason. That his touch was the world to her.

"Karigan, please go around the nobles, I don't want them following us to the castle."

Broken from her reverie, she quickly, but gently reined Condor to a canter, then to a walk as she urged him to the left, intending to use the tree cover to make a wide arc around the approaching nobles, who could indeed be seen in the distance between branches. She moved out of their direct path before dismounting.

Noticing the King's gaze, she explained, "Condor is unused to carrying two sire, it would be best if he were to walk for a while to cool down."

"Ah, I see," he said, dismounting, "then he should do better without me riding him."

Touched that he would care for Condor's well-being, she turned and began leading Condor. It was slow going, her bad eye making it more difficult to move through the forest than she would have thought. She was constantly misjudging distances and terrain and now realized that the adjustment would be a bigger one than she had expected. When she had needed to navigate the castle corridors, she hadn't had many problems, but the wide and relatively obstruction-free corridors were very different from the snow covered forest. She had to concentrate to keep from hurting herself. She trusted Condor to find his own way, and Zachary would have no problems; she cursed as she tripped and hit a branch again, unable to blame it on her bad eye this time. Her concentration was ruined by thoughts of him walking beside her.

Zachary peered over at Karigan, leading her hose through the snow beside him. He wanted so badly to speak to her, to hear her voice, to see her smile. He kept such thoughts to himself as he saw her expression, face lined with concentration. Her bad eye must be making it difficult for her to walk through the forest, especially since she hadn't adjusted yet.

He wished he could help her transition, but knew that his help was not wanted. He knew she needed to do this on her own and that his help could hurt more than it could help. Not just with her eye, but also with her emotions.

_That doesn't make it any easier to bear._

He also knew the fear she must feel, but would never voice, not to him. The fear of adjusting to her injury. The fear that she may not be able to ride or fight as well. The fear that she would be undesirable.

_No. She will never be that. Not to me._

He could never say that out loud. He was her king, bound by duty. She was so close and yet the distance between them may be too far for him to surpass.

His thoughts were broken as she stumbled and hit a branch, briefly smiling as he heard her curse before resuming her steady march. Just this once, he thought, he could be there for her.

"Let me," he said, reaching for her hand. She was startled long enough for him to take it and begin leading the way as he said, "I would not want you injured on my account Karigan."

He felt a slight rush as she allowed him to lead her and did not pull away. When he saw her face flush at his touch, felt her pulse quicken in her hand, his heart nearly lurched out of his chest.

_Maybe she does have feelings for me, _he thought, _maybe there is a chance._

He turned to lead the way, making sure to avoid the attentions of the nobles barely visible across the plains beyond the trees to their right, content to savor the moment with Karigan. As they moved, slowly for Karigan's benefit, he kept one eye on the trail, one on their surroundings, and his thoughts on her.

An hour later, and they were once again riding Condor together, moving at a brisk trot toward the city. They had each kept thoughts of the other in their minds, content to revel in the touch of the other, though neither would say so aloud.

"Karigan," he said, breaking the silence, "I…" he broke off as the gates came into view ahead. "Thank-you."

"Of course sire," she replied, automatically reverting to formalities, "anything you ask sire, hold on."

She waited until he tightened his grip around her waist before legging Condor into a gallop. He sped to the city gates, barely giving the guards there time to leap from their path, leaving their curses which abruptly broke off as soon as they realized who was on the horse.

They swept up the winding way and through her remembered shortcuts, leaving a string of curses in their wake. As they neared the castle, Condor assumed a prancing gait, showing her and the king off without losing speed. Karigan heard Zachary laughing behind her, clearly amused by Condor's behavior, and she allowed herself a small smile as she urged Condor to a faster pace. She did not bother slowing as they passed through the castle gates, knowing the guards would make way.

She reined Condor to a halt at the castle steps and dismounted, helping Zachary down before taking the reins to lead Condor away.

"Rider Galadheon," he said, "With me, I may need a message sent."

"Sire, Condor needs…"

"Of course, groom, GROOM!" he shouted, causing several castle grooms to come running.

"Yes sire," the closest said, still panting.

"Catch your breath then take Rider sir Galadheon's horse to rider stables."

"Yes sire."

He turned to go inside. Having no choice but to follow, she handed off Condor's reins, patting his side as she rushed to catch up to the king. She fell in at his side just as they reached the doors, they passed inside to find a green foot messenger awaiting the king's arrival.

"Sire, this way."

They wasted no time as they followed the young girl, expecting to go to the mending wing. After a handful of turns, it became evident that they were going instead, to the queen's chambers. After several turns and flights of stairs, they reached the royal apartments to see captain Mapstone stride out of the Queen's chambers and turn to them.

"Sire," she said, bowing, "rider, good work, dismissed."

"Rider Galadheon, remain." He said, not missing captain Mapstone's look, "Captain, with me, and don't give me that look."

"Yes sire," they said as one, bowing.

"Karigan, my study is just there," he said, motioning to a door further down the corridor, "make yourself comfortable and wait for me."

"Yes sire."

He watched her walk to his study, for a moment wistful as he turned back to the captain, noticing her glowering at Karigan's retreating form. He made a mental note to get to the bottom of Laren's sudden attitude later.

"Come captain," he said, keeping a slight chill in his tone, "Tell me what has happened since you sent Karigan to fetch me."

"Yes sire, the Queen went into labor about four bells ago, I had no other available riders, so once the mender's assured me the queen would be fine until I got back, I sent Karigan after you. When I returned, all was going well at first…"

"What do you mean at first?"

"I'll uh… I'll let Ben and Vanlynn explain sire."

He said nothing, the concern evident on his face as he swept into the room to see the menders working furiously around Estora. Master Mender Vanlynn turned to scowl at the intruder before she realized who it was and bowed.

"Sire, we've done everything we can, but…"

He froze, shock overcoming concern.

"The babes sire…they…that is….the queen has miscarried sire."

"My children," he said in a whisper, barely containing a sob, "and Estora?"

"Majesty, we've done everything we can, but…"

"But what? Spit it out."

"She's lost too much blood sire, even Ben can't help."

"He can do nothing?"

"Zachary," Estora called weakly from the bed.

He approached quickly, causing the menders to back away with heads bowed, Vanlynn and Laren leaving to summon the death surgeons. He knelt by her bedside and took her hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "So sorry."

"Shh, it's not your fault, you couldn't have controlled this."

"Not this Zachary, her."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you love her, I should have," she gasped, squeezing his hand, "I should have done something."

"That wasn't your fault either, it was mine."

"Is she here?"

"She is near." He turned to the remaining mender, "go summon rider sir Galadheon, she is in my study down the corridor."

The mender bowed and left the room. Zachary remained by the bedside, holding Estora's hand as she saved her strength. The mender returned shortly, accompanied by Karigan and the newly arrived weapons including Fastion and Drent, faces somber. Two of the weapons remained outside to guard the door, and held the mender outside as well. Karigan hurried over and knelt by Zachary as the weapons took up positions around the room.

"Majesty," she whispered, seeing the queen's state.

She did not know why she had been called in, the mender who summoned her said only that the queen wished to see her, but she had caught his mood…this wasn't good. She had reached the door at the same time as Fastion, Drent, and the other weapons, who graciously stood aside to allow her entry.

As she entered, she saw the blood, vibrant against the white of the sheets, and Zachary kneeling by the bedside. She rushed to his side, kneeling as she whispered, "Majesty."

"Karigan," Estora said weakly and with effort, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for majesty."

"Yes…I do, I didn't know that Ard had…had been sent to…"

"I understand Majesty, I never believed it of you, not for a second."

"It's still my…my fault, and after…after I found out Zachary loved you, I wished….I wished for only one moment that you wouldn't make it."

Karigan didn't know what to say. What did you say to your dying queen after she told you she had wanted you dead, if only for a moment? Zachary gasped beside her, obviously this was news to him.

"And…and I'm sorry I stood in the way Karigan. If…If I had known…"

"It's not your fault majesty."

"Please, say you forgive me."

"It's not for me to forgive majesty."

"Please."

She looked at Zachary, to find his gaze upon her, sad and pleading, before turning back, "I forgive you."

"It is good then," she whispered, the last of her strength leaving her.

"Majesty," she said.

"Estora," he said, both reaching for her.

It was too late, there was no life left.

For a moment, nobody moved, then Zachary began to sob. Karigan sat frozen for a moment, then moved to place her hand on his shoulder. He pulled her into an embrace, desperate for any comfort. She tensed for a moment, then melted, throwing her arms around him as his head fell to her shoulder, soon soaking the fabric there.

She held him as his sobs wracked his body, her own tears falling into his amber hair. Estora had been her friend and queen. And Zachary's grief saddened her all the more. She thought for a moment what she would do if someone came in, then realized she didn't care what the consequences might be. Just this once, she could be the woman he needed and loved in his grief.

Ending A/N:

Sorry about the wait, I hope it was worth it to you, I certainly think so. To those of you who are upset over Estora's death, keep in mind that I am a fan of Estora, and killing her was a tough call. However, I am dedicated to KxZ stories, and for that to fit in this timeframe, Estora had to go. As for the children, well first of all, I want K&Z's kids on the throne, and second, I need grief to continue the plotline I have in mind. That said, Please rate and review, and feel free to share any ideas, I'll see if I can incorporate them.


	3. Chapter 3

Reflections

Chapter 3

OK, let's see…nope green rider isn't mine yet.

Beginning A/N: I'm sorry if anyone got a little lost in last chapter's pov shifts, I had border lines on the word document that did not show up when uploaded. Thanks for the positive reviews, the favs, the follows, and the views.

Five days. It had been five days since his wife and queen died. Five days since his children had died, their life stolen before they had even been born. He knew he should feel more grief, but he couldn't. While Estora had been his wife, he had never felt more than fondness for her.

He did feel grief for his lost children, but it was the grief of what could have been. Of what he would never know.

Zachary's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his study door. Fastion opened it slightly and peeked inside to see the king nod before ushering in his visitor. Laren had arrived.

_Finally_, he thought. He had summoned her nearly a bell ago, intending to get to the bottom of her apparent animosity towards Karigan, or rather, her animosity toward Karigan when she was around him.

"Sire," she said, bowing, "my condolences."

"Thank you Laren, but we have matters to discuss, and that is not one of them."

"Moonling," she said, adopting a more sympathetic tone, "are you sure, if you need more time."

"I have had enough time Laren, I have a country to rule on the brink of war, my grief can wait."

"Of course sire," she said, though her tone was disapproving, "what did you wish to speak of?"

"Firstly, we need to discuss your attitude toward Karigan."

"Attitude sire?"

"Don't bandy words with me Laren, I've seen the disapproving glances you've given her in my presence, particularly when either of us does something kind for the other."

Laren's face whitened slightly, though out of fear or anger he could not tell. She did however have the courtesy to look chagrined, but did not respond.

"You have made your arguments quite clear why you think we shouldn't be together, and I have heard them. From this point forward, however, you will keep your approval or lack thereof to yourself. Understood?"

"Yes sire."

"Now, onto other-" he cut off as the door opened again to admit Willis, he glimpsed Karigan outside as the door closed, but for once, it was not she who held his attention. The weapon looked to Zachary, face grim and gave one shake of his head before moving to the corner.

Laren watched Willis in confusion, and was surprised to note a tear streaked Karigan outside. She turned to Zachary to ask what was happening only to find him white faced and quivering with rage. With his jaw clenched and expression hard, he appeared dangerously imposing. This was not her Moonling. This was her King. And with his glares, he was angry. Very angry. At her.

Karigan awoke early, after a long night of tossing and turning. She groaned, then decided she may as well make her time useful and go find Drent, or see if the weapons would teach her more staff fighting.

As she moved to her wardrobe, she couldn't help but think what had kept her awake. Him.

Five days. Five days since the queen's death. Five days since he had lost his children. Five days since she had held him in his grief. Five days, and all she had been able to think of was him. Of how it had felt to hold him. Of how it felt to be needed by him. Of how much she still loved him.

She sighed, they could never be together, and yet didn't he have a right to know. She felt as though if she didn't say something soon she would burst. Keeping these feelings bottled up would only hurt them both.

She dismissed such thoughts as she finished dressing, not bothering to comb her hair as she planned to train for most of the day. A knock sounded at her door as she was buckling on her sword belt. She quickly cracked it and peered out surprised to see a weapon beyond. She opened the door to let Willis inside.

"Good morning Willis."

"Good morning."

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" she asked, beginning to worry, "Is the King?"

"The King is fine."

"Then what?"

"The King had sent you a number of letters before the expedition, did you receive them?"

"What kind of letters? Letters for me?"

"If you had then you would know," he said, his face turning grave.

"What are you talking about, did Zachary put you up to this?"

"No, but we told him I would ask you. The king wrote you letters expressing his feeling, and apologizing for what he said atop the tower."

"And I didn't get them because?"

"I don't know, Captain Mapstone was supposed…" he trailed off, face becoming thoughtful for a moment before becoming more grave, "Follow."

He turned and walked from the room, leaving a flabbergasted Karigan with no choice but to follow. As they swept through the rider wing, several younger riders stared at the once in a lifetime site of a weapon in their midst. Karigan, with nothing to do but follow, thought over what Willis had said.

_Zachary was writing me love letters?_ The thought was strangely satisfying. _But why didn't I get them? And what was the captain supposed to… _It hit her like a blow from Drent in the practice ring. She stumbled into a nearby chair, causing Willis to look back in concern, then sympathy. She quickly recovered and began to follow again, Motioning Willis to a faster pace. _The captain was supposed to deliver them, but she didn't. Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY? _She marched on, oblivious to all but Willis leading her, grief and anger warring over her emotions.

They reached Zachary's study minutes later where Willis motioned her to wait before he turned to enter. As the door closed, she glimpsed Captain Mapstone's confusion, and saw the king whiten in fury. All was deathly silent for a few short moments, and then the shouting began.

Zachary sat back in his chair, weary from his argument. He had tried to calmly lecture Laren, but it had degenerated into an all-out shouting match between the two. An argument he had won. Laren stood before him, tear streaked and quivering, as he considered what to do. After several moments of silence, he reached a decision.

"Laren, you have served my family and the crown faithfully for many years. Except for this one incident, you have shown exemplary service. Therefore, I will not demote nor dismiss you." He paused as she breathed a sigh of relief, then continued, "However, Laren, punishment is in order. All of the lords and lady governors are here with the exception of Lady Governor Coutre. Therefore, you will take several of your junior riders and carry the news of the Queen's death to them."

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, voice wavering.

"You will have to think of a something. You will also use the time to think of a way to apologize both to myself and to Karigan. If your apology is suitable, you will have regained my trust, if it is not, you will continue to run messages until it is. Understood?"

"Y-Yes sire."

"Good. Dismissed."

As she turned to leave, he called to her, "Laren, send Karigan in."

She had been waiting outside the door for half a bell when the shouting finally stopped. She had been unable to make out the words, but it sounded as though the king and the captain were each giving as good as they got.

As the shouting stopped, she hoped the Captain wouldn't be punished to harshly. She was sadder that the captain had betrayed her and not trusted her than she was angry, but she hoped the captain had a reason.

She was jolted from her reverie to see the captain walk out, tears streaming down her face. "The king would like to see you," she stammered, before turning and fleeing down the corridor.

Bracing herself, she walked inside, Fastion closing the door behind her, and beheld the king, eyes brimming and a weary expression on his face. Seeing his face light up at her approach, she decided that she should speak to him as a woman and not as a rider.

"Zachary," she said, causing him to jump slightly in surprise that she had used his name, "Willis said…," she trailed off.

"Yes, Laren…Laren took them and burned them."

"Why?"

"She thought that if you and I had a relationship it would hurt the kingdom, and decided it was her place to intervene."

"And the captain, is she…?"

"Don't worry, I've given her a long and difficult messenger errand and orders to think of apologies as punishment."

"Oh Zachary," she said, coming round to place a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that you've been hurt."

He froze for a moment, surprised at her words, before turning to her, "Karigan, I want to ask you something."

She tensed, knowing what he was going to ask, "Of course sire."

"Do you love me?"

There it was, the question that had been haunting them both for nearly three years now. The question that she had at some times been tantalizingly close to answering aloud. Did she? Undoubtedly, but was she ready to say it? Was she ready to take that risk?

"Yes."

He was stunned, he had not expected that answer, not after these years.

"Truly?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, I always have, it just took me a long time to realize it."

"You never said anything?"

"You know why I couldn't."

He sighed and nodded, remembering their positions, his betrothal. He had hated it every day, but could do nothing.

"So what happens now?" she asked, biting her lip with worry.

"Now, we find a way."

"Are you sure, would the lords approve?"

"They wouldn't have much of a choice. Every other noblewoman excepting the Golden Guardian's daughter have been wed, and she is courting Alton D'yer. Which leaves you, as knight of the realm, being the only woman of rank left unwed. Besides, I will tolerate no other. They will allow me a bride of my choosing now that the bride they chose…" he trailed off, growing solemn for a moment.

"Zachary, if you need more time, I understand," she said concernedly, seeing his somber expression.

"No, I have things I must arrange soon. I must make the counsel bend, I must prepare for war, and I must ask your father's permission."

"Must you? I mean, you are the king."

"It's tradition, and proper."

"Just one more thing," she said, barely containing the glee and surprise in her voice, he would fight for her, they could be together, they would have their chance.

"What is it love?" he asked, joyful that he could call her that now.

"You haven't asked me," she said with mock sternness, "and I do not appreciate you making plans to wed me without asking me first."

He colored with embarrassment and knelt before her, not noticing Willis opening the door. He looked up to her to see her flushed and breathless with anticipation. Their eyes locked, reflecting each other's love as he took her hand.

"Karigan Galadheon. Light of my Heart. Will you marry me?"

A moment passed, and then another as she didn't answer, instead drawing him up to stand and meeting his eyes for a moment. Then diving in for a kiss. Each put their years of unspent passion into the kiss, making it deep and leaving both breathless and flushed when they broke apart, a twinkle in Zachary's eyes.

"I take it that's a yes."

"Of course you big oaf," she said with a grin.

They leaned together for another kiss, but were interrupted by applause, the both jumped and peered over to see several dozen weapons clapping, including, ostensibly, Fastion.

Zachary laughed and said, "Alright you've had your fun, away with you."

The weapons bowed and did as they were bid, but not without grins and a cheer that none would later ever admit to. They fell into their embrace once again, barely brushing lips before the door opened again. Neither moved, simply looking over to see a stunned Ty standing awkwardly just inside the door.

Rider perfect quickly recovered enough to rapidly say, "I ran into master Galadheon three days outside the city, and raced back after telling him. Master Galadheon insisted upon coming here to-"

"When will he be here?" Karigan asked, still in Zachary's embrace. Neither cared to leave the comfort of the other's arms despite the unexpected interloper, they would be able to be together soon enough anyway. The next person to walk through the door was another matter. They jumped apart, but not soon enough, as Stevic Galadheon swept inside, and it he had seen them.

"Now," Ty squeaked from the corner before bowing, turning, and fleeing the room as quickly as decorum allowed. His footsteps could be heard quickening to a run as the weapons closed the doors, leaving Zachary, Karigan, and her father, his expression alternating between joy, confusion, anger, and surprise.

Ending A/N: Well, I'll bet no one expected that. I may need to do some explaining. First of all, saying the noblewomen were all married soon after he was makes sense as politically, since the king was unavailable, they would have had to settle for less. Secondly, I decided to have their relationship start to take off rather early, because in this story, they will be in all-out war soon, and I want them married before then. They will still be apart for a while because there are a few obstacles still, the lords and Karigan's father to be specific. Plus, I always felt that when their relationship does happen, it would blow up quickly and suddenly. Please rate and review, and try to guess how my ending plot twist will affect the next chapter.

P.S. I just thought of something. To those of you who do like Estora, think about this, when Mrs. Britain rites the next books, when (not if, better be a when) K&Z get together, Estora will have to be knocked out of the picture somehow, and I suspect a death.


End file.
